bravefencermusashifandomcom-20200214-history
Grillin' Village
Originally founded as a mining town for the Binchotite Mines, Grillin' Village now functions as a small, peaceful village, located beneath Allucaneet Castle. During the game, this place acts as Musashi's home base, and is where much of the game's story connects. Locations Below are the list of locations found within the village. Church Owned by Father White. Musashi can come to this location if poisoned so it can be removed. The church is open from 06:00 to 18:00 on all days of the week. Fluffy Puffy Breadshop Owned by Towst, but the counter is run by his daughter, Jam. It is open from 07:00 to 19:00 on all days except Thursday. Near closing time on each day, Jam has a sale. Hilda's Grocery Run by Hilda, mother of Tim, the grocery sells various items that can replenish Musashi's health, amongst other things. The store is normally open from 10:00 to 20:00 on all days of the week. Every Skyday, Hilda holds a sale. During Chapter 3, if Musashi fails to bring Aqualin to Hotelo in time, the grocery will be closed for the remainder of the chapter. Hotelo's Inn Run by Hotelo. During an early portion of Chapter 3, it is run by Hotelo's twin brother Motelo, who will run the inn for the rest of the game if Musashi fails to bring Aqualin to Hotelo in time. Mint lives here too. Wanda and Macho pay to live here as well, in their respective rooms. Mannick's Restaurant Run by Mannick. Wanda works here as a waitress. The food sounds, in the English version anyways, absolutely disgusting. Jam's father, the baker, is a frequenter customer here, having strong cravings for the pork chop dinner they serve. Macho also "works" here too, as a card shark, of sorts. This establishment is built over a temple containing a piece of Legendary Armor and Vambees. This temple is also home to the Relic Keeper. The temple first becomes accessible during Chapter 3. The Restaurant is normally open from 18:00 to 02:00 on all days except Sunday. During the events of Chapter 3 however, the Restaurant is closed regardless of which day of the week it is and from 00:00 to 07:00(sunrise) Vambees will exit the establishment to provide Musashi a brief window to enter. Menu Juice - $300 Pea Soup - $450 Cake - $600 Gravy - $800 Salad - $800 Lasagna - $1000 Pork Chop - $1200 Conner's Pawn Shop Run by Conner. Conner helps Musashi to decipher and sell various objects he finds during the game, including pieces of Legendary Armors. It is open from 11:00 to 16:00 on all days except Monday. Toys! Toys! Toys! This toy shop is run by Kurt, the disinterested toy clerk. The toy store sells action figures based on characters and enemies from the game, and as the game progresses and more new characters and enemies are introduced, many of them become action figures in the toy shop. It is open from 12:00 to 20:00 on all days except Wednesday. Well The source of all the town's water, and also the location of the Water Scroll and a Water Crest. *Well Windmill An ordinary windmill where Wid lives. G